The present invention relates generally to a magnet pole piece assembly, and more particularly to an open magnet having a pole piece assembly.
Magnets include resistive and superconductive magnets which are part of a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system used in various applications such as medical diagnostics. Known superconductive magnets include liquid-helium-cooled and cryocooler-cooled superconductive magnets. Typically, the superconductive coil assembly includes a superconductive main coil surrounded by a first thermal shield surrounded by a vacuum enclosure. A cryocooler-cooled magnet typically also includes a cryocooler coldhead externally mounted to the vacuum enclosure, having its first cold stage in thermal contact with the thermal shield, and having its second cold stage in thermal contact with the superconductive main coil. A liquid-helium-cooled magnet typically also includes a liquid-helium vessel surrounding the superconductive main coil and a second thermal shield which surrounds the first thermal shield which surrounds the liquid-helium vessel.
Known resistive and superconductive magnet designs include closed magnets and open magnets. Closed magnets typically have a single, tubular-shaped resistive or superconductive coil assembly having a bore. The coil assembly includes several radially-aligned and longitudinally spaced-apart resistive or superconductive main coils each carrying a large, identical electric current in the same direction. The main coils are thus designed to create a magnetic field of high uniformity within a typically spherical imaging volume centered within the magnet's bore where the object to be imaged is placed.
Open magnets, including "C" shape magnets, typically employ two spaced-apart coil assemblies with the space between the assemblies containing the imaging volume and allowing for access by medical personnel for surgery or other medical procedures during magnetic resonance imaging. The patient may be positioned in that space or also in the bore of the toroidal-shaped coil assemblies. The open space helps the patient overcome any feelings of claustrophobia that may be experienced in a closed magnet design. Hollow posts welded to the face of the vacuum enclosure provide gravity support for the coil assemblies.
It is also known in open magnet designs to place an iron pole piece in the bore of a resistive or superconductive coil assembly. The iron pole piece enhances the strength of the magnetic field and, by shaping the surface of the pole piece, magnetically shims the magnet improving the homogeneity of the magnetic field. Nonmagnetizable support posts are connected to the face of the pole pieces. Because of electromagnetic forces (em forces) from the presence of the pole pieces, the connection of the support posts to the pole pieces are subject to high stress.
What is needed is a design for a pole piece assembly, and for an open magnet having a pole piece assembly, which is better suited to an em-force environment of high stress.